Scion
"Scion" is the third episode of Season 2 of Helix. It originally aired on January 30th, 2015 (10:00PM EST) on Syfy in the US, and on Showcase in Canada. Synopsis Sarah and Peter learn that there are infected people roaming the island. The children of the Abbey are given a plant-based drug, and they attack Kyle while under its influence. In the future, Dr. Hatake is seen to be living in a cabin on the island. Episode Overview Sister Amy gives Landry a hand job with a latex glove in his quarters as they discuss the response team and the "illusion of control" they must provide to Amy's mother, Sister Anne, before saying that it is time they take matters "into their own hands". In a greenhouse, Brother Michael and Sister Anne work with Mother, as Peter bursts in to ask them about Soren's disappearance. They both profess ignorance as Landry looks on, but after Peter leaves, frustrated, Michael asks Anne if the cult was responsible for Soren's disappearance. She tells him they were not, and says that the responsibility lies with the CDC team, assuming that he ran away to avoid their containment procedures. Michael tells Anne that they "haven't been seeing eye-to-eye lately", and tells her that he doesn't know what he would do without her. In her quarters, Sarah throws up in a washbasin, implying that she is still experiencing issues from her pregnancy. In the lab, she and Kyle bicker about their lack of proper equipment before Kyle outlines an idea to compare Soren's samples with those of the mycotics from the boat in order to isolate the pathogen, and Sarah reluctantly agrees. The two discover that the boat samples are still at the shed where they first encountered the cult, and Peter takes Sarah to find the samples while instructing Kyle to use his "rapport" with Sister Amy to find out when Soren began experiencing symptoms. Kyle loans Sarah his gun. Meanwhile, Alan, under the guise of Brother Jerome, attempts to investigate mysterious oak barrels being rolled into the compound's main building. In the chapel, Kyle apologizes to Sister Amy for giving her "the wrong idea" the day before, while she brushes off his actions and claims that "there's no substance to idea." He asks to examine the rest of the children, and takes blood samples while striking up a conversation with Lizzie, one of the children. She displays fear of Sister Amy, but tells Kyle that, prior to his infection, Soren said that he had broken a rule, and was afraid of being sent to the pit. Peter and Sarah discuss events in the compound, and Peter reacts angrily when Sarah brings up Alan. He implies that she is being manipulated, and tells her about the bombing in Paris before they make it to the shed, where they find the samples on the floor and are attacked by a mycotic, who Sarah shoots. In a private botany lab in the compound, Amy prepares a poisonous plant without Michael and Anne's knowledge, and instructs Landry to give it to the children. He administers it to them under the pretense of playing a game called "Time Bomb", as, back in the lab, Kyle compares the children's blood samples. Lizzy tells him that "the children are sick" and leads him into a clearing, where the children (including Lizzy) attack him with stones. He blacks out, and manages to drag himself back to the lab after the children have left. Sarah and Peter confront Brother Michael in his office about the man in the forest, and he says that some people leave the cult of their own free will and live outside of the fence. Frustrated, they return to the lab, where they find Kyle severely beaten and lying on the ground. He displays symptoms of a concussion and tells them about the children, who the three of them go to investigate. The children behave normally, and show no memory of the attack. In the lab, Sarah finally isolates the pathogen, and she and Peter argue about bringing Alan into the team, while Kyle listens. In the compound's showers, Alan douses the mysterious foreman's towel in a harmful chemical, and takes advantage of his distress to steal his key ring. At night, he sneaks in the mysterious door, where he finds hundreds of Mason jars full of a viscous yellow substance. He finds a human tooth in one of the barrels before being attacked unexpectedly by Peter. Dr. Hatake is visited by hallucinations of his adopted son Daniel and his wife as he splits wood. They (presumably acting as an extension of his subconscious) warn him that "someone's coming", and he sneaks up behind Julia in the woods with a hatchet. She tells him that, in the wake of the TXM7 pandemic, Ilaria has dissolved and the remaining immortals have scattered, and that her goal is to "save the few that are left". They go to his home, and while Julia is on the porch, Hiroshi prepares two cups of tea and has a discussion with his hallucination of Daniel, who tells him that Julia cannot be trusted, and asks what Hiroshi intends to do about her. He responds, "what is necessary." Hatake and Julia have a short conversation about the outside world, at the end of which she collapses from a sedative in her tea mug. She awakens strapped to a chair with an IV of sodium pentathol. Hiroshi interrogates her while she is under the influence of the drug, and she reveals her illness, as well as that she still works for Ilaria, before passing out. When Julia comes to again, she witnesses Hiroshi conversing with his hallucinations of Daniel and Jane about what to do with her, before passing out again. When she wakes up again, she is wearing an orange dress but still in the chair, and Hiroshi takes her to a dining table, where the corpses of Daniel and Jane sit, as though waiting for food. Clues To be Added Cast and Crew Production Notes To be Added References